Saiyan Warfair
by Colhan3000
Summary: Trunks and Goten are planning a prank for Vegeta. Can Bra and Pan stop them before it gets them in trouble? My first story! Revised


The first in a series of revisions I plan to do in order to update my stories as close as I can to my current level of writing while keeping the original feel and story of them. I wrote most of my earlier fanfics when entering high school and I admit many of them could have been better. In the revised versions, due to mistakes I made that I didn't realize or noticed when I originally wrote them, something's might be different from the original for those of you who read and reviewed the original version.

After reading through this again and making the corrections and the needed changes…I have to wonder what the hell I was thinking when I wrote this and posted it, thinking that it was good. Given it was my very first fan fiction story…but the mistakes in here were so obvious that I wonder how I missed them. I was hoping to add this simply as a second chapter and keep the original, but the terms of use say no multiple entries of the same story. I do not know if they mean just as a story entry or that and chapters as well. I will keep a copy of the original, if I find that adding this along with the original together is not against any rules I will repost the original as the first chapter and the revised one as the second chapter.

Bra had woken up late that Sunday morning despite the sun coming through her window. She got up from her bed and went through her morning routine of getting up to brush her teeth, showering and getting dressed for the day before heading down to the kitchen to grab some of what was left of breakfast if there was anything left at all. She was half way down the stairs when she heard her brother talking in the living room, and from the sound of it, Goten had arrived. He and her brother Trunks had decided to spend the last day of the weekend playing video games and eating junk food late into the night. Which meant Goten would be staying over for the night and would be heading to school with Trunks in the morning.

"I'm telling you Goten this will be the biggest prank of all"

"I don't know about this Trunks, we could get in a lot of trouble with this one."

Bra's mouth curved up into a smirk that matched her father perfectly and snickered a little. Ever since they were kids, Trunks and Goten liked to play pranks on everyone. Their father Vegeta was often the victim of them despite the unpleasant repercussions afterwards. When she and Pan hit their teen years, a lot of it was girl Saiyans vs. boy Saiyans when it came to pranks. However, she and Pan never pulled pranks; they stopped the boys and got them in more trouble than they would have if they had not stepped in. Not just for fun of it, but also to prevent any disastrous outcomes that came from the practical jokes they pulled and teach them a lesson.

"Come on Goten!" Trunks said slinging an arm over Goten's shoulders, trying to get his friend to go with the latest mischief he had cooked up. Goten sat there for a minute before answering his friend.

"What about the girls Trunks? Bra and Pan always mess things up." Goten reminded Trunks as he remembered all too well how the girls had turned their last prank against them. The last brilliant idea…well Trunks thought it would be a brilliant idea, Goten even now agreed with the girls and their moms that it was suicide and incredibly stupid. They had messed with the gravity room's gravity counter so that it spelled out crude and vulgar words instead of the amount of G's. Bulma had refused to allow Vegeta to train until she fixed the machine; saying it would be dangerous to do so when you could not read the amount of G's. Vegeta had been furious because not only had somebody trespassed on what he considered his territory without permission, but also because it disrupted his training for the day and a half it took Bulma to fix the problem.

"Don't worry about it, Bra and Pan won't mess anything up this time. It took me a while to find this stuff though" said Trunks snickering, pulling out a bottle with blue liquid inside "A little of this in my dad's shampoo and he'll have hair that matches moms". Bra's eyes widened at what she heard and sighed before bringing her hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose in irritation. Now they were pushing their luck.

"When do we do it?" asked Goten looking around to see if anyone was outside the room; Bra moved out of his view and lowered her power a bit more to keep from being noticed.

"At three o'clock when everyone is asleep"

Bra walked back to her room as the two boys changed the conversation to what video game they were going to play first and closed the door. She walked over to her bedside table where her phone was before picking it up and dialing her friend's number.

"Hello Son residence, this is Pan." the voice sounded slightly irritated, Bra snorted, Gohan and Videl always made Pan answer the phone like that, and their daughter hated it.

"Pan it's me Bra, meet me in my room fast the boys are up to their immature jokes again. How about you and me stop them from getting themselves killed?" the blue haired girl already had a plan to end the boys prank running through her head.

"Oh brother they're at it again? They never learn do they? Alright I'll be right over." Pan hung up and Bra sat on her bed to wait. Her plan began to take shape in her head. While her brothers' pranks often lead to some annoyance, she did share her father's trait in messing around with people for amusement…she just did it in a way that avoided _**her**_ getting into any trouble or getting anyone hurt.

"So their plan is to dye your dad's hair blue…? Do they _**want**_ to get killed?" Pan asked with a look of pure irritation on her face.

"I really wonder sometimes Pan." Bra said, but her younger friend had not heard her. Pan had started pacing back and forth, ranting on about how her uncle and Trunks had death wishes with not just this prank, but not even half of the previous ideas the boys had thought would be funny. Pan finally stopped her pacing, in front of and facing, Bra's bedroom window before she turned around with her arms crossed and a look of disbelief and annoyance on her face.

"So what are we going to do about this Bra?" Pan asked before shifting a little and deciding to sit down on Bra's bed as the other girl began filling her in on her plan to turn the boys prank against them.

"Come on hurry up Goten." Trunks whispered behind him while walking up the stairs to use the alternate door to his parent's private bathroom. The boys had decided that walking up the stairs was safer then floating up them, as to avoid Vegeta sensing them easier. Being the victim of many of their pranks had made the older Saiyan paranoid of anything suspicious the boys were doing and they had no reason for being outside his and Bulma's bathroom when not only did Trunks have his own personal bathroom as they did along with Bra, but there was also the bathroom downstairs that mostly guests used.

"I am hurrying, I just don't want to end up with your dad catching us and trying to kill us!" Goten whispered; the last thing he wanted was for Bulma, or worse, Vegeta to catch them. Little did they know that two figures were watching and following behind them. Bra and Pan rounded the corner when the boys reached the top of the stairs and were out of sight. Climbing the stairs as well, they looked towards the door leading to Vegeta and Bulma's bathroom. They heard the boys rummaging around and whispering to each other and swearing after what could only be one of the multiple bottles of bath products Bulma used fell on the floor. The two girls quickly and quietly walked past the room towards Trunks's own bedroom.

A few more moments of cursing, dropped items and the sound of the sink running and being turned off later the boys emerged from the bathroom and ran down the hall towards Trunks' room just after the girls finished what they were doing and got out to hide behind a wall. Only when the boys ran into Trunks's room and closed the door did they came out from hiding. With the first half of their plan completed both girls made their way to Bulma and Vegeta's bathroom and went inside.

Bra walked over to the bathtub and picked up her father's shampoo bottle "Did you get it Pan?" she asked. Pan pulled out a bottle with blue shampoo in it, the same kind Vegeta used that Bra and her had picked up at the store earlier that day and handed it to Bra.

"Hurry up" Pan said before rolling her eyes and glaring at the open door "I'm surprised all the noise they made didn't wake up either of your parents and I'm not planning to get caught for something they did and end up grounded for a week again"

"You where the one who punched that guy into that car…" Bra said replacing the bottle the boys messed with, with a non-tampered with bottle.

"He was robbing a bank!" Pan defended her voice rising almost slightly above a whisper; she was still annoyed and angry at how that little stunt had caused yet another boy to run off afraid of her strength.

"Yeah but was wrecking a car needed?" Bra threw Pan a look before she place the bottle down next to the others, handed Pan the tainted bottle and made for the door with Pan pouting behind her. Then quietly as possible the two girls made their way back to Bra's room.

The next day both Trunks and Goten woke up and hastily began putting their clothing on before rushing out the room and trying to avoid the mess of snack bags soda cans from last night. They ran down the hall towards the bathroom door, half-tripping over their pants legs, Goten kicking a chip bag that he stepped on off his foot, as they pulled their remaining clothing on and hid behind the corner. Eager to see the fruits of their work and ready to bolt if necessary, they waited for Vegeta to be finished with his shower and discover their little prank. However, both teenagers looked on shocked when Vegeta walked out of the bathroom, dressed in his usual training outfit and with a towel around his neck and his hair its natural black. Trunks blinked "Hey Goten are you sure you grabbed the blue hair dye and not something else?"

"Yeah I'm sure" Goten said, he had made sure he had grabbed the right bottle.

"Did you make sure you put it in my dad's shampoo and not someone else's?" Trunks asked his eyes narrowing. Bra and Bulma would not notice with their hair already being blue. However, there would be hell to pay if it was in either of his grandparents' shampoos, forget it accidentally ending up in his own.

"I made sure it was the brand you told me your dad uses before I put the dye in" Not only that but Trunks, Vegeta and Dr. Brief's were the only ones in the house that used unscented shampoo. Moreover, that being Trunks's parents room the only unscented shampoo that was in there had to be Vegeta's.

"Maybe the bottle we bought was messed up during processing" Trunks suggested. Disappointed, the boys went back to Trunks's room so they could shower and redress for breakfast before there was nothing left after Vegeta and the girls were through. Allowing Goten to take his shower first, Trunks went about trying to clean up some of the mess in the room while Goten grabbed his stuff from the bag he had packed for his overnight stay before entering the bathroom. A minute or so later he heard his bathroom door open and saw Goten come out.

"Hey Trunks I think something's wrong with your shower. No water is coming out. I even tried the faucet to take a bath instead but it's the same thing"

"I guess something's wrong with it. I'll tell my mom when I see her. I guess we'll have to use the other bathrooms. Goten you use the one downstairs, I'll go use my folks bathroom" Pointing down stairs in the direction the other bathroom; Trunks walked into his own bathroom to grab his bottle of shampoo, a bar of soap and a bath towel from the sack of them on the shelves before making his way down the hall.

It was not until he dressed that he saw himself in the mirror. His normally lavender hair was the same bright blue as his mothers. He ran out of his room to find Goten running up the stairs with the same blue coloring to his spiky hair. Meanwhile Bra and Pan who had gotten up early and eaten breakfast already as a precaution in case things went sour; were dressed, ready for school and laughing and pointing as they ran past the stairs the boys were on.

Later that day when Bulma checked on her son's broken showerhead after scolding all four teenagers, giving the boys something to wash the dye out of their hair after a rather embarrassing day at school, and doling out a week's grounding to Bra and Trunks she found what the problem was. Someone had removed the showerhead's hoes from the pipe in the wall and then reattached it after plugging the pipe up, there was a clog in the bath faucet too. It turned out that Bra and Pan had clogged Trunks's shower while he and Goten were tampering with Vegeta's shampoo. They wanted to force the boys to use both bathrooms to prevent just one of them getting the dye and warning the other. During this, the girls had added their own blue dye to Trunks's and Goten's shampoo bottles. Afterwards the girls had removed the bottle the boys had messed with after they had gone back to Trunks's room. She fixed the problem before calling Gohan and Videl's house and then Goku and Chi Chi's to let them know what their kids had been up to the night before.

Despite the negatives of the outcome both Bra and Pan were happy with it. They had avoided yet another one of the boy's disastrous pranks and turned it on the pranksters themselves. In addition, the mental image of Trunk's and Goten with bright blue hair was an image well worth the punishment.


End file.
